TRP: Goro, Hansel, and Roddy (Undercover)
Muse: Day 171, Glimmerton castle. After realizing he's not gonna catch Goro wandering around the castle, Roddy goes up to Goro's room. Roddy shifted restlessly. One foot to the other. Man. He really did need to talk to Goro. But talking to Goro was hard. Roddy did not know what to expect- well, ever. Here's hoping this time it wouldn't end in tears. He reached up and rapped on the door. "Uh, Goro?" he called. "It's um. It's Roddy. Could I- I would like to talk to you?" Lina: Goro set down his book and let out a long sigh. God damn it. The kid sounded all fuckin' earnest and everything. He stood up from his desk, put his robe and shoes on, and went to the door. He undid all the locks and opened it, sticking his head out. Tried to swallow back any irritation in his voice. "What is it?" Muse: "Um." Roddy shifted again. "Well- can I come in?" He didn't particularly want to talk through a half-open door. Lina: "Uh." Goro glanced back over his shoulder. "No." He stepped outside and shut the door, turning a few of the locks as he did. "Let's go to the sitting room downstairs." Still a chance of Mishka coming by, but at least Goro could pretend to be distracted and not notice him. Muse: "That works," Roddy agreed. Waited a beat for Goro to head off and followed along behind. Okay. He had initiated the conversation. Now what? It was a nice little room though. Cozy. (Roddy really hoped they didn't fill it with yelling.) He paced a little, trying to figure out where to start. Too hard to figure out how to gracefully. "So um. The last time we talked. And I made you cry," he started to say stopping and looking over at Goro. Lina: Goro sighed and dropped onto the couch. "Yeah? What about it? I was having a bad day." Muse: "Oh. Well- hm." What was Roddy trying to say, here? Maybe he should just talk and stop trying to think so much. "Well look- I wasn't expecting for that to happen, and I think I'd rather have avoided it? But I also don't know what I did so-" he made a frustrated noise and threw his hands in the air. "You're a hard person to talk to, sometimes." Lina: Goro snorted and put a hand over his face. I think I'd rather have avoided it. God, that was... kind of fucking adorable, if he was being honest. His hand fell away and he nodded. "Yep, Roddy, I know. Don't worry about it. Like I said, I was having a hard day." Muse: Roddy cocked his head, studying Goro. He- seemed honest. And Roddy was trying out the trusting thing and so he was going to take that at face value. "Oh," he said. That had gone- better than expected? He slumped down in the other couch. "Um. I talked to Hansel and I'm gonna- work on not saying so much when I get mad like that. Do better and stuff. Or- try to anyway." Lina: Goro smiled faintly. "Great. Yeah, we're like... a fuckin' castle full of people trying to do better now. It's a running theme. Maybe I'll get Nixie to put up some goddamn motivation signs on the walls." Muse: "Oh no that'd be awful. S'bad enough when I do the wrong thing without some- poster sitting over my shoulder scolding me for it!" Lina: "You know, you make a good point. Maybe a bunch of posters telling us how hopeless we are, then, so we get mad and want to prove them wrong." Muse: "Or get sad at all the reminders of how terrible we are," Roddy shot back. Lina: "So no posters at all, is what I'm hearing." Muse: Roddy thought for a second. "Hm. Well maybe posters about the awesome things we already did. Like some sort of big banner across the hall- 'Home of the Diva-Killers!' That'd be cool!" He grinned, picturing it. Lina: Goro snorted. Decided not to be the gloomiest motherfucker in all existence, and not point out that he was not in fact a member of that group. "Yeah. Talk to Nixie. I bet she'd make a real good one." Muse: "I just might!" Roddy nodded. Wouldn't hurt, after all. And maybe Roddy could help and- hm. "Um. Maybe you could help too?" he offered. Lina: "Ah. No thanks. I don't really have an eye for that sort of thing." He kept fighting off the urge to say Is that all? Are we done here? Roddy was... trying to be friendly, or something. Goro just wanted to get back to his fucking book, and stop sitting where Mishka might see him. Wasn't Roddy's fault. Muse: "Well you could be our supply runner- in some places they call them gofers. Like- 'go-fer this' and 'go-fer that'. Still helping!" But last time that Roddy talked to Sugar, she'd gotten mad at him. So. Maybe not. Roddy pulled off his hat and started turning it around in his hands, maybe he had another reconciliation to make. Lina: "Y'alright, Roddy?" Muse: "Hm?" Roddy looked up. "Oh. Um. Mostly? I just- I think Sugar's mad at me. I was feeling... down and she was trying to comfort me. And then I mentioned making you cry. And then she got mad and stormed off." He gave a little half shrug, "Guess I deserved that one." Lina: "Ah. Well. You know, Sugar's one of the nicest goddamn people I've ever known. I don't think she can stay mad for long. I don't know if she's got it in her." Muse: "Yeah," Roddy said gloomily. "I just gotta talk to her I guess. Ugh. These types of conversations are hard." Lina: "Mm. Yeah." Goro fiddled with one of the buckles on his boot. Muse: Roddy fell quiet a moment, kept twirling his hat around in his hands. The hat with the big red feather. A thought started tugging at the back of Roddy's mind. He glanced up, at Goro. ...Goro'd probably have good advice here. He knew how to talk to people like Morgan Wyn. "Hey Goro?" he said. "Y'know. I'm worried about Jonn. You're not- wanting to kill him, are you?" Lina: "Me? Nah. Fuckin' rest of the world... probably." Goro shook his head. "I'm worried about him too. He's... alright, though. I mean, not as alright as he could be, but... you know, I actually checked in on him the other night. I asked his new boss how he's doing. Could be worse." Muse: "Might could be better too," Roddy said. "I don't like her. The new boss. Somethings... wrong there. I don't think things are gonna stay all right." Lina: "Yeah? What makes you say that?" Goro wasn't feeling too alarmed after talking to her, but maybe Roddy had seen or heard something he hadn't. Muse: "I dunno," Roddy said slowly, frowning. "Instinct, I guess?" Lina: "Huh. Well, you should always listen to your instincts. From what I could gather, she's no sadist or anything like that. Fucking ruthless, and you sure as hell don't want to be on her bad side, but she takes care of her own. I don't see how Jonn could get out, though. Not as long as she's alive." Muse: Roddy winced. "Yeah. That's- the part that worries me. I know it'd be a bad idea for him to come visit us at the castle, but- he should be able to." But Morgan Wyn seemed like she had everything under control. And if you weren't as under her thumb as she wanted? That was the part that scared Roddy. "We could use more information on how she operates, right?" he said slowly. Picking at the red feather in his hat. Lina: "God, we sure fucking could." Goro hesitated to mention that he was working on it, because then he might have to explain he was tentatively working with her, and then Roddy might freak the fuck out, and then the whole castle would know, and-- "Why, you got some ideas?" Muse: "Tessa thought I was with the guild," he said. "And- she did say we were welcome to join." And he'd be able to check in on Jonn, and maybe see about getting him out. Lina: Goro was slouched lazily, his eyes half closed, but at that comment they flew wide open and he sat up straight. "Roddy--fucking--don't. No. Do not join the fucking Sanguines. I'm telling Hansel." He climbed off the couch. Muse: "You know if this is your reaction to me joining I really don't think Jonn should stay with them!" Roddy called, pushing up off the couch but not moving to stop him. January 17, 2019 Lina: "That's just--the problem--Roddy." Goro spun around to face him. "Gangs like the Sanguines, you don't get to pop in and out. Jonn's fucking stuck, and you'll be stuck too if you go in after him." Muse: "Or I can bring him out with me," Roddy argued back. "I know you don't care all that much about him but I do! And I don't like the idea of him being- stuck like that!" Lina: "I do fucking care about him, and believe it or not I care about your sorry ass too, and one of you being stuck with them is better than both of you being stuck with them. So, no. Fucking no. If I can't talk you out of this idea, I'm gonna let Hansel do it. Come on." He gestured for Roddy to follow him. Muse: "Well fine then!" Roddy threw his hands in the air and followed along. "Maybe he'll agree with me. Have you thought about that?" Lina: Goro scoffed. "Yeah, we'll see." He figured they'd have to tromp around outside for a bit looking for Hansel, but Goro spotted him on the way to the stairs, in the war room. Goro took Roddy by the sleeve and led him over, depositing him in front of his father. "Go on, Roddy. Tell 'im. Tell him your brilliant idea." Izzy: Hansel shuffled around the maps he'd been looking over and stared at the two of them, blinking. What the hell this time. Muse: "I wanna go undercover in the Sanguine guild to help Jonn," Roddy said. Simple and easy. Hansel'd agree with him! Lina: Goro threw his arms out toward Roddy, like he was presenting a famous performer, then waved his hands around his own head, just fucking speechless. Izzy: "Uh. Fuckin' ... nah." What the fuck. "No. Fuck, Roddy. That sounds really fucking dangerous." Lina: "Thank you." Muse: "Okay first of all- nobody asked you!" Roddy declared, turning to point at Goro. "And second," he continued, turning towards Hansel, "why not? I can handle myself! And I could learn some really helpful things." Izzy: Hmm. Well, shit. He had to figure out how to say this in a way that wouldn't make the kid feel like Ha sell didn't believe in him. "Roddy, look, these Sanguine fuckers seem like some real fuckin' trouble. You can't just try to go in and deal with'em by yourself, all right, we gotta work together and shit." Muse: "Okay," Roddy agreed easily. "So you know I got that one spell, I can contact you every day or so, let you know I'm okay. Should be able to make it to meetings and stuff for more detailed reports of what's been going on. And I guess we'd just have to play it by ear from there, unless you've got a better idea." Lina: Goro kept on shaking his head. "The problem is, like I tried to explain to you, once you're in these kinds of gangs you don't get back out. Not alive, anyway. You can't just take a fucking vacation there, alright? What's your exit plan?" Izzy: "The better fucking plan," Hansel said slowly, "is you don't fucking join the fucking Sanguines in the first place." Muse: For a second Roddy wavered. He hadn't thought about this too hard- just had a passing thought. And then Goro and now Hansel were both immediately jumping on it. He folded his arms and hunched his shoulders. Did he really want to go through with this. Yeah. Yeah he did. Maybe it was dangerous- but that's what they did for a living. It's what Roddy did. And making sure Jonn was okay was worth risking his life over. "I'm gonna do it," he said tightly. "I've nearly died for things a lot less important than making sure my brother is okay. So are you gonna help me or not?" Izzy: Fuck. Goddammit. Hansel didn't have a great fucking response for that. He tried to start, "Roddy --," but he didn't have a follow up. He sighed, and glanced down at the maps, and then past the stairs to the weird little nest Ombre had constructed in the library. She was still working on Jonn's journal. He didn't fucking have anything. He'd told the kid to talk to him. "It's a bad fucking idea," he said bluntly, "and I don't fuckin' like it, and for the record, Jonn wouldn't want you in danger, either." Muse: "Yeah well, I never claimed to be smart," Roddy muttered mulishly. Izzy: "All right, well, I didn't fucking say you weren't smart, I just said this one idea is bullshit," Hansel grumbled. "Look -- I'll fucking do it, then." It was his automatic thought; this was dangerous, and he was the person who was supposed to take the hits. Except that Jonn wouldn't talk to him, and he couldn't lie to save his life anyway. Sure. Great fucking spy. He sighed through his teeth. "Yeah, never mind, no. That wouldn't work." Lina: Goro crossed his arms and chewed his lip, studying Roddy while the two of them bickered. At last he shook his head at Hansel. "You can't talk him out of it. He's gonna fucking do it. We can't stop him. What are we gonna do, stick him in the dungeon?" He rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, Roddy, I'll fuckin' help you. So you don't wind up dead in the first twenty-four hours." Muse: Roddy glanced over to Goro, some of the tension leaking out of his shoulders. "You will?" Huh. That was- nice, actually. "Um. Thanks Goro," he said. He looked back to Hansel, shifting a little. Stepped forwards, and rested his hand on Hansel's shoulder. "I'll be careful," he said, somberly. "I know this is gonna be dangerous, but I'll watch my back. It'll be fine." Izzy: "You can't watch your own fucking back, Roddy. That's not how that works." God, the kid was going to fucking die. But Goro was right -- Roddy had already said he was going to do it. And shit, even if they did stick him in the dungeon, he had that cracking spell of Mishka's, now. Hansel worried his lip against his tusk. "Look. Jonn's a fuck-up, but he'll protect you." Probably. Hopefully. "And he's got that partner, this guy Finch." He started to add and someone called Helena, because Jonn had always talked about her like she was a friend, but fuck that, apparently. "Stick with them, they can watch your back inside. I'll do whatever I can from the outside. I can't do that spy shit, but you get in trouble, you call me, and I'll fuckin' kill everyone who tries to keep me from reaching you, all right?" Lina: Goro edged toward Hansel, thinking of putting a hand on his shoulder or something. Something comforting. But nah. He looked down instead, pretending he'd just been shuffling in place. "I can... give you some tips and shit. Still wanna hear your exit strategy first, though." Muse: Roddy gave Goro a distracted glance and nod. Good idea- but first he leaned in to give Hansel a hug. "Thanks," he said quietly. "S'good to know you got my back." Izzy: Hansel hugged back automatically, glanced towards the library again, then to Goro briefly. They needed more people working on this, but everyone who gave a shit about Jonn was standing within five feet of him. "Yeah. Of course, kid. I fuckin' hate the idea of you being in danger, that's all." Just had to try to help Jonn. Goddammit.(edited) Muse: "I don't particularly like it either," Roddy said. But it was necessary. He gave a little squeeze and then stepped back, taking a deep breath. Right. Strategy and stuff. "Um. So, I don't think I really have an exit plan? So. Yeah maybe some more- talking before I head off would be good." Izzy: "You already heard my exit plan." Hansel shrugged and looked to Goro. Seemed like he knew what he was talking about. Usually did.(edited) Lina: "Yeah, and if your way was viable, why wouldn't we have just done it already?" Goro turned his attention to Roddy. "Listen. Morgan Wyn was hard for me to get a read on, but here's what I think. She needs to make the exit plan. You gotta let her know right up front you don't intend to stay forever. Make up some excuse for it, I don't know. We'll have to brainstorm some options so we get something good. Then, you gotta be offering her something so good she'll accept it even with a limited time frame. You'll have to sell yourself. Figure out something you've got that nobody else can give her. Have you thought about any of this?" Muse: "Um. Not really? It only just occurred to me. I haven't had a chance to think up any details. Gimme a sec." Roddy hummed a little, tapping his fingers against his arm, thinking. "Well. If I need an excuse to leave- I could say I have to be somewhere else after a while. Like Alabaster or something. And for what I got... Well, I am good at distractions. And have a lot of good spells. That might be useful?"(edited) Izzy: Hansel crossed his arms. "What if you're too fuckin' useful and she doesn't let you leave?" Like she wasn't letting Jonn leave. "Maybe, I dunno. Downplay the usefulness. Don't be too fuckin' valuable." Muse: "Oh uh. Yeah." Good point. Roddy nodded. But then again... "If I'm not valuable enough maybe she doesn't take me in the first place?" Lina: "Eh. Don't worry too much about that," Goro said. "She plans on taking over the whole fucking city, more than that actually, and she doesn't seem to give a shit what anyone else thinks of it. What I mean is, she takes it as a given that everyone's going to work for her, sooner or later. That or wind up dead, if they oppose her. She'll take you, I bet." Muse: Roddy nodded slowly. Right, okay. That was- a bit terrifying, honestly. "Okay then," he said. "I guess- I have a plan then?" Izzy: Hansel grimaced. "What about your fuckin' brother? The one that tried to frame you for murder? He works with'em, doesn't he?" Muse: Amren. Roddy scowled at the reminder. "Well maybe I'll get a chance to punch his stupid snout for that." Lina: "Eheh." Goro tried to laugh, but that was the best he could do. "Roddy, could I talk to you alone for a second?" Not pointing out the fact Goro had been the one to drag Hansel into this in the first place. Muse: Roddy glanced at Hansel, wondering what Goro had to say that he didn't want to say in front of Hansel. Well, he'd find out. "Okay," he said. Lina: Goro led him back through the library and into the sitting room. Not wanting Hansel to overhear, he spoke in a low voice. "Listen. Are you fucking sure you want to go through with this? I know--I know you're worried about Jonn. But there might be other ways we can help him. Thing is, you go ahead with this undercover thing, then we're all gonna be worried about you. Hansel's gonna have both his fucking sons stuck with Morgan Wyn, where he can't keep an eye on them. It's just... I don't know, it's fucking rough for him, alright?" Muse: Roddy shifted restlessly. This was- a really good point. Roddy didn't want to worry Hansel. But at the same time... "I think I need to," he said lowly. "There's a lot of information we won't get unless someone's on the inside. And well- might as well be me, right? I'm not- good at poking around the edges- not like you. If I'm not in the thick of it then-" he shrugged. "We're adventurers, going into dangerous situations is what we do." Lina: Well, the kid had a damn good point there. And the truth was, he wasn't really a kid--well, in some ways, yeah, but--he had to grow up sooner or later. He couldn't always stay within arm's reach of his family. He was assessing his own strengths and weaknesses, and making a plan based on how he thought he could help. Goro couldn't fault him for that. In fact, he felt kind of... what the fuck, proud? Too weird. Too fuckin' weird. Yeah. He was, actually. Because he realized Roddy was doing something brave. Risking his own safety to help someone else, instead of panicking and running to safety as fast as possible. Hot damn. Goro patted him on the arm awkwardly. "You know, you make a good point, and uh... you're being brave, Roddy. I still wish you'd just... not, this once, and stay home, but at least there's that. You're being brave." Muse: Roddy gave a little grin. Yeah- he was being brave. Being brave was scary. "Thanks," he said, quieter than he normally spoke. "Is uh. Is that it then? No more- objections?" Lina: "I mean, don't just fuckin' run off yet. We need to figure out logistics and shit. But yeah." Muse: Roddy nodded. "I'd like to have Dad be there for that," he said. Even if Hansel didn't contribute all that much, Roddy still wanted him to know. But before that, maybe just one last thing. "Hey um. I- appreciate that you're helping like this. I know I've never been... the nicest to you. So. Um. Yeah." Lina: Well, that was an interesting way of putting it. Right up there with Roddy saying he'd rather have avoided making Goro cry. "I haven't been the nicest to you either," Goro said. "Being nice isn't what counts, in my book. It's looking out for each other. And I sure as hell am gonna keep looking out for you, Roddy." He patted Roddy on the arm again, more firmly this time. "But yeah. Let's go get Hansel in on this. He'll want to know." Goro would have to be sure to spin it that way, for Hansel. Instead of fretting about Morgan Wyn. Did you see? Your son is being so brave. Might help a little. Wouldn't take the worry away, but then Hansel could be proud too, and it'd ease the sting of Roddy leaving, some. Muse: When Goro put it like that, Roddy found himself feeling a little more hopeful. "I can do that. The looking out thing. That's not so hard." Nice was- harder. "C'mon then. Let's go and plot my hopefully-not-a-suicide-mission!" he declared, marching back out the door and back towards the war room. It was scary. But knowing he had Hansel, Sugar, Mishka, Joan- and heck even Goro there, well, that made it a little bit easier. END Title: Undercover Summary: Roddy makes amends after making Goro cry, and then asks for advice on going undercover with the Sanguine Guild. Goro snitches to Hansel, and Roddy gets stubborn. Seeing that Roddy can't be swayed, Goro agrees to help. Category:Text Roleplay